<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next to Me by javajunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406188">Next to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie'>javajunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May senses something between Daisy and Daniel wth her new empathic skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel helped Daisy over to the healing lamp, watching her carefully as she took off her bandages and laid back down, the glass encasement coming down and locking with a soft click.  He could tell she was tired and not just physically.  While May and Yoyo were out on mission, he learned about Jiaying and what had happened to her, as well as what happened after.  He couldn’t even imagine the thoughts going through Daisy’s mind, but she didn’t offer them and he didn’t ask.  Over the weeks, he had learned when to push and when to give her space.  </p><p>He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  It was where he could typically be found since they returned from the barn. In the beginning, Daisy told him that he didn’t need to sit with her.  She was fine.  <em>Something</em>had to be more interesting than sitting and talking with her.</p><p>           “I like sitting and talking with you,” he had said in return, and because she hadn’t really wanted him to leave in the first place, she didn’t correct him.</p><p>           “So, it looks like we may be stuck in the 80s,” Daisy said, her voice echoing in the glass chamber.</p><p>           “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>           “Fair warning, if you didn’t like the, what did you call them, <em>elephant pants, </em>of the 70s, you’re really not going to like what the 80s has to offer.”</p><p>           He laughed and said, “That bad, huh?”</p><p>           “I’m personally a fan.  I mean, perms and leg warmers.  What’s not to love?”</p><p>           Daniel leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and said, “You make a compelling point.  But, why leg warmers?  You guys go through a cold snap or something?”</p><p>           “Oh, they’re not actually for the cold.  It’s fashion.”</p><p>           “Fashion leg warmers?”</p><p>           “Don’t worry, they’re mostly for women.”</p><p>           Lightly, Daniel returned, “Good.  I’ll sleep better tonight knowing that.”</p>
<hr/><p>           May had been walking through the Zephyr trying to clear her head.  Ever since Jiaying had noted her empathic powers she had been feeling more, as if putting a name to them made them grow stronger.  She could feel them all.  Simmons’ worrying.  Dekes’ concern.  She felt what she thought was Mack and Yoyo, but then was surprised to see Daisy and Daniel, instead.  They were talking, Daisy under the healing lamp and Daniel beside her on a chair. She heard something about 80s fashion, and then Daniel laughed.  As she stepped closer, the flow of emotions intensified.  She felt Daisy’s unease, tempered whenever Daniel spoke.  Flooding in next was admiration and fondness from Daniel, intermingling with similar feelings from Daisy, but they were colored with hesitation and an undercurrent of something else that was difficult to place, but when she did, it rushed in, nearly engulfing everything else.  Fear.  Loss.  It was an ache borne from experience, and the fear of losing him gnawed at May just as it must have gnawed at Daisy.</p><p>           “May, hi,” Daniel said, pulling her from her mind, where she had been ineffectively wading through the coursing emotions they unwittingly placed there.  She didn’t know how long she had stood there watching them, and to cover, she said, “Isn’t Daisy supposed to be resting, not talking?”</p><p>           “I can do both,” Daisy countered.  “You try sitting in here hours on end in complete silence.”</p><p>           “Alright, well, just don’t overdo it, okay?  There’s a fight coming and we need you.”</p><p>           “I know.”</p><p>           May walked away and Daniel said, “She’s right. You should rest.”</p><p>           “That’s what I’m doing.”</p><p>           “Maybe you should be sleeping,” Daniel said. She still was pale and the dark circles under her eyes seemed to be more pronounced.  </p><p>           “I was asleep for days.”</p><p>           “Yeah, because your body needed it.  And, you probably could use more.”</p><p>           He had a point, and the little fight she had put up had drained her exponentially.  The healing lamp flashed again, forcing her eyelids closed, and when she opened them again, Daniel was looking at her, the little worry crease that she had become so familiar with there between his eyebrows.</p><p>           “Fine, I’ll sleep,” she said.</p><p>           His mouth curved into a soft grin and he said, “Good.”</p><p>           Yawning, she unconvincingly said, “You know, you don’t have to –“</p><p>           “I know,” he said, settling back further into the chair.  “Go to sleep, Daisy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>